hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dao Ming Zhuang
Dao Ming Zhuang (Chinese: 道明 莊; pinyin: Dào Míng Zhuāng) was the older sister of Dao Ming Si. She was the only daughter of Dao Ming Feng and Cheng. After marrying her husband, she moved to the United States.Episode 2, Meteor Garden Biography Early life Zhuang was born into the wealthy Dao Ming family. She was the first child of her parents, Feng and Cheng. Her parents were often abroad, leaving her and her younger brother, Si in Taipei. His sister's influence shaped much of Si's personality.Episode 6, Meteor Garden At some point, Zhuang studied aboard, which left Si with only Yu Sao for company.Episode 17, Meteor Garden She graduated from Ying De Academy and was considered "legendary" at the school. Her mother later forced Zhuang to break up with her boyfriend to make a more prospective match.Episode 11, Meteor Garden After marrying her husband, she moved to the United States. Married life After Si's heart was broken by Dong Shan Cai, he began drinking a lot and smashing things in the house. At his "wits end" with Si, the Dao Mings butler asked Zhuang to return to Taiwan. Zhuang brought Shan Cai to the mansion to discuss the situation. Si later attempted to expel Hua Ze Lei and Shan Cai from school. To settle the matter, Zhuang suggested a basketball match with her acting as referee. Si ended the game at the last second. The following day, Si decided to move to New York, where their parents live. As the plane took off, Si tried to get off, but Zhuang stopped him. When Si inevitably returned to Taiwan, Zhuang sent word to the F4, who immediately went to his house.Episode 8, Meteor Garden Zhuang later contacted Xi Men and Mei Zuo, asking them to support Si. She hoped he would not be "manipulated like she was."Episode 12, Meteor Garden Some time later, Zhuang returned to Taiwan again to help Si. She found him starving himself and her mother forcing him to marry He Yuan Zi. Zhuang criticized her mother and revealed that she regretted giving up her past love. In the morning, the servants informed her that her mother had returned to New York.Episode 19, Meteor Garden Physical appearance Zhuang was a pretty and sophisticated woman. She had long black hair, almost the length of Shan Cai's hair, and dark brown eyes. Zhuang wore trendy, fashionable clothes that were presumably name brand. Personality and traits Despite being a kind and caring person, Zhuang had a tendency towards violence. She took the tough love approach when dealing with her younger brother. Zhuang later admitted that this perhaps was not the best way to handle Si. Overall, she was a very considerate and fun to be around person. Behind the scenes *Zhuang is portrayed by Mary Hsu in three episodes of the Taiwanese drama, Meteor Garden. *In the Meteor Garden remake, Zhuang is portrayed by Dee Hsu, the younger sister of Barbie Hsu.http://www.dramapanda.com/2017/12/dee-hsu-to-play-dao-ming-sis-sassy.html Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:Dao Ming family Category:Ying De Academy students